Wind Chime
by MostEvilKitten
Summary: A single shot short story about what happens just after Harry kills Voldemort in the final battle.


A single shot short story on what happened just after Harry killed Voldemort in the final battle.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wind Chime  
  
By: MostEvilKitten  
  
There was a light at the end of the tunnel, although he could not see it. Everything was dark to him. He couldn't even feel the ground under him, it was as if he was floating just above the ground and some strange force was pulling him on. He felt cold, as if he would never be warm again, and all his emotions were void. Sleep threatened to surround him and he feared that, for he knew that if he went to sleep that he would never wake again.  
  
He could remember nothing about how he got to this place or what had happened moments before. Come to think of it he didn't even remember who he was, all he knew was the dark that surrounded him.  
  
Everything seemed far away including the echoed familiar voices that were talking around him. He could only hear bits and pieces of what was being said and they confused him even more.  
  
"They say he's dying..." a female voice came to the edges of his consciousness. It was a familiar voice but he couldn't quite place where he had heard it before, as if all his memory was hidden behind a wall in his mind.  
  
"Hold no mate..." a male voice filtered in and for a moment he could see a boys face dancing in front of his eyes. The boy had flaming red hair and his face was littered with freckles. There was a saddened look on the boys' eyes that made a single tear fall down his check. But as quickly as the image was there it disappeared again, like water that trickled through one's hands as they tried to hold on it.  
  
The darkness that surround him seemed to get even darker, if that was possible, and he felt colder than before. If he was dying as the girl had said before, then he knew that he wasn't going to be in a happy place on the other side. Afraid of what he would find he began to struggle, to get free of the force that was pulling him on deeper into the darkness, but it seemed like such a useless effort.  
  
"No don't move him..." a worried voice echoed through the darkness as he felt a ghost hand brushing a stray hair away from his face. He wanted to feel that hand again; to feel something in this place would be ecstasy, but everything went cold again, and there was no movement, except for him moving ever deeper into the darkness.  
  
  
  
His chest began to get heavy as if someone or something was sitting on him and he now had to consciously force his breathing. In and out. It was getting harder and harder as the seconds stretch into forever and he felt as if he was drowning in the darkness. In and out, in and out, in and out, until...  
  
"He stopped breathing." Screamed the female voice form before and he suddenly felt a rush of movement around him. Then everything was quiet and time itself seemed to stop in that one moment just after he felt his last breath go out of him.  
  
Suddenly everything was light, blindly light. He put his hand up to block the light from his eyes. He could hear far off laughter of children and what sounded like a wind chime playing its song has a gentle breeze brushed pasted it. The light began to get duller as his eye got use to it and as he brought down his hand he looked out over the place where he was.  
  
It seemed to be a playground of sorts. There were children all over playing with what looked to be there parents. He stood there for a moment to watch a little blond girl on a swing being pushed by her father. He heard her laughter and it was like the song of the wind chime to his ears. He had missed the beautiful sound of a child's laughter on a spring day.  
  
"Daddy... Daddy push me higher." The girl laughed and he smiled a bittersweet smile as tears began to gather at the corner of his eyes. He watched the pair for a moment longer before his attention went to a small boy sitting in a sandbox making a castle.   
  
The boy was familiar to him. His deep green eyes seemed to haunt him even if he closed his own eyes. The mess of unruly midnight hair toppled down into his face. He was watched as the boy carefully placed sand into a little bucket to make his castle. Then he place the bucket upside down and then carefully removed it. The sand tower stood there for a moment before tumbling down. The boy laughed. It was a happy laugh, but to him it felt like someone had just stabbed him in the chest as the laughter came to his ears.  
  
"Harry" a female voice called from behind him, and the boy who was building the castle looked up to see who called his name. A wide smile graced his face as he noticed the person. He wanted to turn to see who was calling the boy, but he couldn't move. All he could do is watch as the boy got up and started running in his direction. The boy didn't even seemed to notice him standing there, because he was running straight at him. He wanted to move out of the way so that the boy could get to the person who was calling him, but he simply couldn't move.  
  
"Harry." The voice called again as the boy ran straight into him, no through him. As the boy hit him he could feel whatever force that was holding him there suddenly break and he turned quickly to see where the boy had gone, but the boy wasn't there.  
  
Instead there were two people standing behind him, one looked an older version of the boy, except this man had blue eyes and a woman with auburn hair and the same deep green eyes the boy had.  
  
"Oh my Harry." The woman said, her voice was soft and sounded like it came form a dream far away. She took a step forward and reached down to touch his face gently. "My poor little boy." She said in a sorrowful tone. He looked at her for a long moment before he knew who she was.  
  
The tears that had been gathering at his eyes before were suddenly unleashed and his knee went out from under him. The man who was standing there watching him moved quickly and caught him before he could hit the ground. He was still looking into the woman's eye as the tear fell.  
  
"Mum?" he asked, unsure if he was dreaming or what was happening. The woman nodded gently at him. Then he turned to the man who was smiling at him. "Dad?" the man nodded as well.  
  
Suddenly all the emotions that had been void moments before rushed back into him and all he could do was cry. The woman gathered him up into her arms and rocked him, like he was always wished for, always longed for. For a mother's hug. "Shhh... Hush my baby. Everything is all right now. You are here with us." She said idly stroking his hair. "And look who else is here." She motioned towards another male figure, which had just appeared.  
  
He knew the mans face, but it wasn't like he had last seen it, as it was haunted by the man's many years in the wizarding prison, Azkaban. It was now youthful, and smiling. "Sirius?" the man nodded. Yes he was finally where he always wanted, always longed to be. He was finally home. Here with his mother and father as well as Sirius, his godfather. He was here with all the people that were taken form him. He smiled as he began to notice many other people who all started to appear around him. Some of them he knew others he would be meeting for the first time.  
  
He stood up to greet everyone when he felt a chill go over him and the sun slipped behind a rain cloud. Everyone looked up with shocked expressions. It never rained here. It was always a beautiful warm spring day. Another chill went up his spine as he heard a voice echoed through the playground.  
  
"Enervate!" The voice sounded desperate. Harry felt pain surge through his body and he felt to the ground.  
  
"Harry!" everyone cried and tried to rush toward him, but they were all pushed back. Their cries seemed to come from far way and the other voice was getting closer as it got dark once again. "NO! no, no, no, no, no, no, no." He screamed in his mind. He wanted to stay with his parents and Sirius.  
  
"Enervate!" the voice called again and again Harry felt the pain surge through his body as he felt himself being pulled. He closed his eyes to make the pain go away but it was still there. Echoed voices talked all around him as he lay on the ground. His whole body hurt like he was under the Crucio curse.  
  
He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a pair of red eyes staring at him in a horrified unseeing expression. He started. His arms failing wildly around confused, but then he saw a familiar girl a worried expression etched on her face, and he stopped.  
  
"Harry!" she cried and gathered him up into a crushing hug, which made his body ache even more. "Your alive." She was crying he could fell the wet tears fall into his hair. "We almost lost you."  
  
He looked out over the battleground, which he was laying on, only to see blood and destruction. Hogwarts was damaged, but not to badly, but what was damaged beyond repair where the lives of everyone there. He could see many of students and Aruor that fought, lying dead on the battlefield along with the Death Eaters and other creatures that fought on Voldemort's side. Their body littering the battlefield side-by-side.  
  
In that moment he wish that he was among them. Among the death, so that he could be with his parents again, with Sirius again. Sadness grew in him as the pain slowly ebbed away and he looked up at the people around him. Ron, Hermione, McGonagall, Severus, Neville, Ginny, Fred and George, Bill, Molly, and a couple of other people who he could remember their name at that moment, stood around him smiling at him with bittersweet smiles.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Harry asked not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"I am sorry Harry, but Professor Dumbledore, Dean Thomas, Charlie and Author Weasley, Cho Chang, Terry Boot and a host of other are all dead..." Reported McGonagall trying to keep her voice as steady as possible, but in the end her voice gave out. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath in before opening them again.  
  
"Help me up." He said and they helped him stand. He stood there for a moment before going out to help with the wounded.  
  
Later on legend would say that he went out and healed everyone with only a touch of his hand, but the truth is that he could only stand back helplessly as he watched yet other person take their last breath, before their eyes would look at him unseeing.   
  
After that no one saw him much, only Hermione and the remaining Weasleys ever visited him. It was rumored that he lived somewhere in the middle of the forbidden forest where no one could get to. His house was small for he lived there alone. Some people who when out in search of the house came back reporting that they couldn't find anyone, but there was always the sound of a wind chime that could be heard, if you stood on the edge of the forest on a warm spring night with a gentle wind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End 


End file.
